German babys and frying pans
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: . A chunk of a story that didn't fit that story so we made it a whole new story. Don't ask how that came about. The every day life of Hannah and Bill Kaulitz. Not to mention their five kids. :D READ AND REVIEW! sucky summary, sorry.


**This was a bit for Brat. One of our fictions.  
But it didn't really fit.  
At all....  
SO! Hannah tried writing in Present tense.  
She did it and hated every bit of it.  
But now she can say she did!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________!PLZREVIEW

I lay in Bill's arms, not in my father's house.  
But our own.

With golden records on the walls.

And junk in the corners.

I lay in his arms, as his only…content until the sound of footsteps can be heard from down the hall.  
Running feet that patted on the floor and ran into the kitchen and to turn on the TV.  
Bill wakes up and looks down at me.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"Kinda sick." I say with a smile on my face as some where in the distance a young child starts to cry. "Mumma!"

I smile up at Bill as he gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom; slowly I get out of bed myself.  
It's harder then it used to be.

Just then a little girl with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes comes into the room.  
"Mumma!" she cry's as she holds up one hand as the other clutches a blanket to her mouth as she sucks her thumb.

"That's my name." I sigh as I pick her up.  
She smiles into my neck as she lies down.

"ICH SEHEN WOLLEN DASS!" a voice screams.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO WATCH IT!"

"Dat us?" The baby in my arms asks as she points to the mirror in front of us.

I smile at the picture in front of us.

She is a sweet as can be as I balance her on my hip.

My dark green eyes were red and slightly puffy as my dark brown hair fell in a messy mop on my pail cheeks.

I have a small bump in the front of my nightgown.

Soon that bump will change our lives.  
Much like all the other bumps had.

"Yep. That's us baby…"

Bill smiles as he walks by.  
He is just dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

And his hair is just pulled back in a ponytail.

He walks by and kisses me on the cheek.  
Even after all these years I still think the is hot.  
And even hotter when he doesn't have any make up on.

God knows what a father with an obsession for eyeliner is doing to our kids heads.

"How are my roses?" he asks as he asks as he kissed us both on the cheek.

"Good." I smile as I shift her a bit.

"Ainslie, you wanna come with daddy?" Bill says as he holds out his hands.  
I smile inwardly at the Americanized term.

I have trained him well. As Emily and I have all the boys.  
Jost and Saki included.

"uuhhuuhh!" she shakes her head.

"Okay…Well don't hurt your mumma." Bill says as he walks out the door.

"I'm not gonna hurt myself Bill! As I recall I did it with Twins!" I yell as I shake my head. "I'm what? Six weeks?!" I yell out the door.

I just hear a slight grumbling sound coming from the hallway.

I put the tiny three-year-old down as I walk over to the bed and fluff out the pillows.

CRASH!

"SARAH SIMONE! THOMAS GORDON!" Bill yells in the background.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" I hear two voices yell as the smell of bacon starts to fill the house.

"WELL THEN WHO DID?"

I smile as I fix the covers on the bed.  
Something I would have never done as a child.

There is some more running and screaming in German.

"BREAKFAST IS READY! COME EAT OR DON'T AT ALL!" I hear Bill yell.

A few moments later he walks by with a brown haired baby in his arms.

"Why did we ever have kids?" he asks.

"Because we felt that our family wasn't complete."

"Wans't komplette mien ass. Ich denke, wir waren einfach geil und dumm." He says in a quite voice as he shakes his head.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing nothing." He smirks at me.

"UNCLE TOM! UNCLE GEORG!" Is heard in the background as the front door slammed.

Bill grins and walks out the door like a giddy kid.

"I think daddy's nuts." Ainslie says to me in a very matter of fact tone.

"I think Papa's nuts too honey." I look down at her with my hand on my hips.

"Can I go eat?" she asks.

"Yes…you can go eat." I shake my head at her unsure face.

She smiles and runs out of the room.

~*~

After I get dressed I walk out of my bedroom and into the mess that is my house.

A boy of around seven runs past me. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"ONKEL GEORG! WARTEN FüR MICH!" he yells.

"Torn! No running in the house!" I yell as he runs past with a baseball bat.

"Ja mutti." He says as he keeps running.

I roll my eyes at him and walk into the kitchen.

Sure enough.

Tom is sitting, eating, and Georg is swinging a large baseball bat in my living room.  
Torn runs out the backdoor.

"GEORG! Don't swing that next to my china cabinet!" I yell…some times I feel so out of the loop speaking English, but a mothers wraith can be understood in all languages.

"Yes ma'am." He says as he runs after Torn.

I hear balls being hit in the back yard.

"Ihr Name ist Gaëlle" Tom shouts holding my baby girl in the air.

He looks radiant with joy. God knows my kids can hit a soft spot in that mans heart.

I look around the kitchen just off of the very large living room.  
Cream walls are off set by cherry cabinets and dark marble counters.

Toys and games are spread all over the place and dishes are on the counter.

"If you think I am doing those dishes Bill Kaulitz you are dead wrong." I look at him sharply.

He knows I hate washing dishes.  
I'll do laundry, clean up after kids and cook any day.

But I will not do the dishes.  
You can blame my mother for that.

Just then a redhead with a soft freckled face waddles into the house.  
A hand is resting in her swollen womb.

"Hiya lovie." I say as I set some toast in front of her as she sits at the table.

"Hi Hannah. What's going on today?" she asks me.

Emily is my best friend. We both fell in love with Tokio Hotel when we were fourteen, met them when we were sixteen, fell in love with Bill and Tom when we were sixteen and a half, then married them when we were twenty.

So far we were twenty seven. She was pregnant with her first and I was pregnant with my fifth and we were both happy as hell.

"Um…..don't we have that meeting with our publisher this afternoon?" I say as I take a bite of bacon. I love bacon.

Tom kisses her on the cheek as he sets the baby on his knee.  
He turns back to Bill.

Next to me Bill is chatting happily with Tom in fast pace German.

Emily rolls her eyes at the two.

"Yeah I think so."

"Mutti said she would watch the kids." Bill says as he looks up.

"Oh, that's nice of her. I was just gonna drag em along but whatever." I sigh as I clean up some mess, careful not to do the dishes.

With a bang Gustav walks into the house.

"Hi Gusti. Breakfast?" I ask as I hand him a plate.

"Danke Hannah." He says cheerfully as he sits down.

Ainslie runs up and tugs on his pant leg.

"Ahh! Hallo Schatzi!" he calls as he picks her up and she sticks her neck in his shoulder.

Gustav and Ainslie are two of a kind. They are both quiet souls.

"What time did Torn ever go to sleep last night?" I ask Bill.

"Around twelve thirty. Don't know what his issue was." Bill says over his coffee cup.

Emily looked up at us and raises her eyebrows.

"I don't think I have ever asked this. How did Tom get the name Torn?"

"Well…I didn't want two Toms. But we still wanted to name him after Tom so we put Tom and Gordon together and got Torn." I said.

"I see…"

"Well…it was either that or Bubba…but my mama already got that name." I say in a hick accent.

The table laughs.

"Auntie Emily? SpongeBob ist besser als Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?

ist Torn oder nur ein Idiot?" Sarah asked haughty as she comes in from the back yard.

Torn is at her side a moment later.

Her bright green eyes offset her dark brown ringlets in a striking beauty.

"Sarah?" Emily says.

"Ja?"

"I don't speak German." Emily says.

I snort into my tea.

"Is spongebob better then Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or is Torn just being and idiot?" Sarah asks in a strong voice.

"It sounds to me like you two are fighting, now quit it and go outside!" I say as I smack their buts softly.

"Ja Mumma." They say as they walk away.

I roll my eyes at the two as they run off.

"I don't mind so much when they fight." Bill smiles at their retreating backs. Tom nods his head.

"Yeah! well lets just hope they don't take after you two – " I say as I stick a finger in the air at both of them. " –And start going at each other with frying pans! How you two are still alive I do not know!"

Fin.

________________________________

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLZ! IT MAKES OUR DAYS HAPPY WITH GIDDY JOY AND ALL THAT EGO FLUFFING JUNK.  
**


End file.
